DE 102009000598 discloses a supplementary handle for a hammer power drill having a vibration damping arrangement comprising a torsion spring provided at each axial end of a mount for the handle.
This arrangement suffers from the drawback that the torsion springs must be highly robust, thereby increasing the cost of manufacture of the apparatus, and it is difficult to control the flexibility of the spring over a wide range of handle positions.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention seek to overcome one or more of the above disadvantages of the prior art.